Broken within
by Babrabella
Summary: Robins mind has been broken. Broken ever since that night Will a certain young Justice team uncover the madness?
1. Chapter 1

Richard Grayson was trapped in a white cell there were no doors no windows nothing.

Dick was trapped in the room ever since he was six years old, a strait jacket covered his arms making sure he couldn't escape the horrors flashing threw his mind. No one could stop the pain; no one could see what happened in his head deep down inside...

No one could see how pale his gypsy skin really was nobody could see the dark shadows that hung under his brilliant blue eyes that had a fake twinkle about them. Nobody but a certain Justice serving youngsters….

* * *

It all started when Conner heard muffled shouts and screaming followed by smashing sound and shattering glass.

"Guys... can you hear that?"

"Hear what Supes?" Wally West said stuffing his face with pizza

A scream ripped through the mountain everyone looked up

"Where's robin?" a panicked Megan started flying towards Robins room she blew the door in her haste to get to him Wally was next to arrive and ran into the room only to see…

Nothing. The room was bare the bed turned over, the desk smashed up and the mirror smashed and pieces scattered the floor.

Robin sat in the middle of the floor rocking himself and whispering non sense to himself the team crouched around him with dear in their eyes.

**Robins POV**

I could sense them coming for me. Monsters surrounded me climbing out of the mirror and crawling out from under the bed.

I turned the bed over revealing hundreds of them climbing out from the floor; I turned and grabbed the desk throwing it at them. Others climbed out the mirror snarling, I punched the glass successfully cutting the flesh on my fist.

"It's not real, it's not real, there's nothing there. It's all in my head, their all gone only monsters only my imagination. "I whispered hoping they would leave suddenly ghosts appeared. The ghosts of my teammates" they are all gone only ghosts"

"Rob are you alright, mate?" Wally asked me, his voice echoed in my head as I stared at the monsters roaming my room.

"Please robin, can you hear us came the voice of Kaldur

Your all gone, no one except echoes I whispered

No Robin were not echoes we are here Artemis said her voice echoed In my head

But before I could answer, A monster grabbed me and started pulling me back dragging me into my empty cell room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wally's POV **

My best mates gone mad. Now that's all I can say, He was just sitting there and then he started whispering to himself.

"Rob are you alright, mate?" I asked him, He just looked around the room

"Please robin, can you hear us" Kaldur asked

"Your all gone, no one except echoes" He just whispered

"No Robin were not echoes we are here" Artemis said she looked scared which was kind of weird

Robin then started to scream and pulled away from us yanking and waving his ankle around the room.

"Robin!" Megan cried out trying to grab the younger boy and calm him, but instead of calming down he gave a shrill scream instead.

"Quick Megan! Go inside his mind!" Kaldur quickly stated

"Wait! Bring us with you!"

Megan nodded and her eyes started to glow.


	3. Chapter 3

When the team entered robins mind Wally had expected it to be the circus of where he grew up. But he was wrong. They we all in a white cell, Dick Grayson not Robin was sat there rocking to himself.

The team looked around the cell; there was no door, no windows, nothing. The team were horrified when they heard voices leaking into the room.

"You've been a bad boy trying to escape"

"Oi! Squirt! Where's mommy and daddy?"

"Dick"

"Circus brat! Circus brat"

"Oh boy blunder!"

"Charity case..."

And so on...

Artemis was horrified when she heard some of the voices.

Wally wanted to throw up.

Megan was near tears.

And Kaldur was silent.

Robin then clutched his head as if he was in pain and they all heard laughter.

"Wow!"

"When you're up there, you remind me of a little robin Richard"

"You'll never see another trapeze show like this folks!"

The team were all smiling and shaking at this point, until suddenly screams were heard and a sickening crack was heard.

Monsters came bursting into the room and crowded around the whimpering boy.

"There dead Richard and it's your fault"

"Your just a charity case you little circus brat"

Your team are just echoes, there all dead just the way they are"

And all the monsters started laughing and poking and shoving the crying boy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Artemis's POV**

This was mad, insane even!.

Robin is only a child he shouldn't have gone through all this, no one should. When we went inside Robins head I didn't expect to see this.

"Megan, please help him" I croaked, I couldn't even move.

miss Martian then used her telekinesis to tear the monsters off the boy.

Me and Wally both ran up to the boy trying to calm him.

In the end after minutes of comfort from most the team, Robin then opened his eyes to reveal cyan crystal eyes.

"Please! Leave me alone! Your all gone, all gone, I'm nothing to you, I let them die, all my fault"

"Please Robin... Let us in, we are real and you mean everything to us"

Robin then looked with those jewelled eyes, your all gone leave now, I'm a monster..."

"Team, we are going nowhere, Megan transport us out of here and we will figure something out".

Wally looked like he would put up a fight until I grabbed his hand and pulled him away, but not until I took out a marker pen I had in my pocket and put it by Robin.


	5. Chapter 5

As they came out of Robins head they noticed that they weren't alone, A child was crouching in the shadows looking into the shattered mirror.

"name yourself" Kaldur said his voice firm but inside he was shaking

"I am nothing, a simple shadow brought into this simple life" the child rasped, his voice quiet but loud enough for the rooms temperature to plunge into unbearable coldness.

The team froze and shrank away from the little child but the child came closer, they now could see where the eyes and a nose should of been, but instead where bloody holes. And the mouth-oh the mouth-instead was a rip in the skin with blood oozing out and dribbling down the child's face.

"get away from me you freak!" Artemis cried out in panic as the child tried to touch her shoulder

The child cocked it's broken neck and whispered "you don't call him a freak yet you call me one,why do you do this? Why am I a freak? I am the same as you"

Artemis looked down and said nothing to the pale child

"why are you here?" Conner said trying to sound strong, instead his voice cracked.

"I have no choice, I'm here to make sure you don't interfere, so stay away from him" the child pointed at Robin

"No! No! He needs us! Megan screamed at the child as she clung to Conner.

* * *

**Robins POV**

The ghosts of my teammates came to visit me, Artemis left her marker pen so I'm using it. I drew Mamica and Tati flying through the air, I drew my teammates; I drew them laughing and smiling.

i drew joker cards and question marks and other symbols. I wrote passages of books and lyrics to songs, as I remember all the good and bad times.


	6. Chapter 6

Zatanna zeta'd to the mountain, her dad had finally let her visit and was proceeding to the training room when she heard Megan shriek at something.

Now this made her curios, she ran to Robins room which was were the source of Megan's voice and powerful forces. It was like something was pushing her away making her feel incredibly woozy and sick.

She opened the door to find the team staring at the wall opposite her, but what confused her was that their was nothing there.

"Megan?, Artemis?, Wally?"

The team turned around sharply to stare at her, Robin was already facing her but said nothing.

"Zatanna? Can't you see him?" Conner said shaking as he turned back to the wall

"See who? I-I don't understand, why are you all in here and why do I get the feeling that their is another presence in here?"

But then something moved in the shadows in the opposite corner,

"Laever flesruoy" Zatanna said firmly

And with that a small child came out of the shadows and stared at her. Her eyes widened and she shook all over

_"Robin?"_


	7. Chapter 7

The team looked at her as if she was mad, maybe she was.

But the little child just stared and gave her a small smile, and looked down at Robin who just sat there.

"Please tell me, what _are_ you?

"I'm him" the child replied croakily " I managed to escape when this girl used her abilities to look in his mind"

"Oh... is there any way we can help?" Wally said after being silent for so long

"Yes.. travel within his broken mind and fix it, then he" the child pointed at robin "can escape the horrors, and I can go home to Mamica and Tati"

"Megan? can you do it?" Kaldur asked the shaking Martian

"Yes, everybody, hold hands in a circle"


	8. Chapter 8

When the team entered the mind they weren't in that dreadful white room, they were inside of a circus tent.

"We can start here, this is one of the most broken" The child said shakily looking up to three trapeze artists swing in the air ghost like cheers sounded out from around the tent, but no audience.

"W-what's going on?" Zatanna said whispered barley heard over the noise

"We are in his mind, just watch and listen" The child whispered

And with that, the ropes snapped and they both began to fall...

down and down they fell ghostly screams could be heard throughout the tent and the trapeze fell to the ground with limp pale figures laying in their own blood and the sawdust.

The child was shaking as watery blood fell down his cheeks and his shoulder went up and down ah unholy sobs were heard.

Zatanna laid a hand on his shattered shoulder.

"What can we do to help?" She asked trembling a little

"sing the song that goes down in your family's blood" the child whispered

And with that's Zatanna took a deep breath and began to sing her lullaby.

(the next chapter will contain the song except its sang backwards, I will let you know what she says as well)


	9. Chapter 9

Netsil ereh elttil eno kool yawa morf ereh

Siht dlrow si a ystan ecalp

Tub uoy tsum eveileb taht ton lla si os luerc

Ew hgual otni eht thgiliwt yks

Sa ruo rethafdnarg sehtcaw revo su

Os peels won elittil eno sa eh skool nwod no uoy

Netsil ereh elttil eno kool yawa morf ereh

Siht dlrow si a ystan ecalp

Tub uoy tsum eveileb taht ton lla si os luerc

Sa drah sa uoy yrt

uoy elbmert ni thgis

Os peels won elittil eno sa ew hctaw revo uoy...

**Listen here little one look away from here **

**this world is a nasty place**

**but you must believe that not all is so cruel**

**We laugh into the twilight sky**

**as our grandfather watches over us **

**So sleep now little one as he looks down on you**

**Listen here little one look away from here**

**this world is a nasty place **

**but you must believe that not all is so cruel**

**as hard as you try **

**you tremble in sight **

**so sleep now little one as we watch over you...**


	10. Chapter 10

As Zatanna finished singing the crowds fell silent.

The team looked at her in shock and the child stood smiling a bittersweet smile.

"You did it, you may of not stopped it from happening but you helped loosen the pain"

The child then handed her a chain for a necklace.

"We need to move on" He said and with that the scene morphed into a dark corridor where muttering was heard from all around.

"Where is this place?" Megan asked looking around

"Its the juvenile detention centre" Wally said shaking as he remembered all the stories Robin had told him.

"Come on we don't have much time" as the child cowered next to Zatanna gripping her hand as he shook.

* * *

The team walked down the endless corridors until they reached a cell with many locks on it.

"We need to get in there, Artemis, can you pick the largest lock?" The child said pointing to the lock which was covered In rust.

"Sure I can" and with that she took a hairpin from her hair and shoved it into the lock.

* * *

After what seemed like hours Artemis managed to pick the lock, by then the team had heard wailing and screaming.

The door creaked open and the room contained a rusty grey bed with a lump under the thin cover on the bed

"Hello? Who's there?" Artemis called into the room

the lump moved under the covers as a child's head peeped out and looked at the team

"Who are you! please! leave me alone!" the child screeched and clutched the blanket.


End file.
